Brat Ink
Title & Responsibilities Project Lead, Engineering Division, Upper Echelon The Engineering Department in the Trilliant Ring is in charge of any project cleared by the R&D division, but not yet under the purview of another division. It is the Engineering Divisions job to turn the theoretical fancy of the researchers into physical reality, often in alien environments, under extreem time restrictions and with limited resources. Many members of engineering burn out due to the extreme stress,the huge pressures placed on them by other divisions and the physical demands of the work. As the highest ranking project lead in the Division, Brat is expected to make the impossible into the mundane each day and he has never disappointed his superiors or missed a deadline once. He is known for drilling his engineers and construction crews constantly and for incorporating elements of theater and music into the workplace. The skill and coordination of his work crews is such that the actual construction of Brat's projects often become performances themselves drawing crowds of amazed onlookers. Some more poetic Trilliant members have said that Brat's crews sing and dance there projects into being, other more critical members suggest that brat diminishes the product by focusing so much on the possess. To Brat, construction and problem solving themselves are an art-form, and he ensures that Ease, Form, Beauty and a sense of the Whole is prevalent in all he does. Traits and Appearance Brat has Aged quickly and poorly. Despite his ready access to the perfected life extension techniques of the Trilliant Ring and his relatively young age of 90, he appears to be an elderly gentleman. This is due to a combination of poor genetics, a high stress career and selective cosmetic surgery. Brat plays up his elderly appearance in order to curry favor with the much older members of the trilliant ring as well as to explore the aesthetics of age. He enjoys artifact and relics, ruins and anything that carries with it the implication of time and the passing of it. Biography Hobbies and Interests In his sapre time Brat operates the Mox Diamond on Trillia IX, a Franchise of the Mox brand bar owned by the Reticulum noble Czarn Vojin. Brat acquired the bar on a whim 40 years ago in the year 3160. The bar remains closed most of the time, though brat occasionally takes leave from engineering work to open the exclusive establishment for a week or month at a time. The Mox Diamond allows its exclusive clientele access to private rooms from which patrons can watch all manner of spectacles with complete anonymity. Depending on Brat's whims on the given night, upifted animals and barely legal trill experiments may fight with hired reticulum wielders and deathless mercs; a cellist may play a lonely song; or a surgeon may preform augmetic surgery. No one can ever be sure what the show each night will be, but the consensus on Trillia is that it is always worth the price of admission. Behind the shutters of the private rooms in the Mox Diamond are a thousand possibilities; a thousand wondrous and terrible sights, a thousand glimpses into the mind of it's owner: the eccentric and withered Brat Ink. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members